


Our Night, Our Revelry

by Neo_Ethereal



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, First Love, Loss of Virginity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Ethereal/pseuds/Neo_Ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the celebration in a repaired Balamb Garden, Squall and Rinoa sneak away from their friends to wind up learning of each other in a more intimate way than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Night, Our Revelry

That wasn't their first kiss, but it was bound to be their most famous.

Squall grinned to himself as he pulled away from Rinoa, only inches, still close enough to feel her excited breath on his face. He could also feel the eyes of all their friends upon them, laughing and smiling in their gleeful revelry. There was a time not long ago when this would've embarrassed him. Now, all he cared for was the smile on this sweet angel in front of him. The woman who managed to awake the sleeping lion that was his heart. 

He ran a finger across her chin, tickling her just enough to make her giggle. The moon bounced off of her eyes as they held each other tight on Balamb Garden's balcony. He never dared imagine a feeling like this, of such contentment and acceptance. A few months ago, he'd resigned himself to a destiny of being a lone soldier, fighting against the world's monsters in a stoic sort of glory. With no friends, no ties of love to hold him back. Not having to rely on others for anything in life. He chided himself the fool as he ran a gloved hand through Rinoa's luxurious black hair.

When it became obvious that the rest of group was now too preoccupied with their own merriment to notice them, she goaded him to run away from the festivities. He was high on her. Overcome with elation from defeating Ultimecia, from being saved from pure oblivion, he let himself be carried away by her current. He felt weightless as she led him by the hand through Garden, through the vast halls filled only with the sound of water gushing from the fountains. They drifted on their own clouds back to Squall's dormitory. 

As she had at every opportunity, she poked and prodded through Squall's belongings, lingering longer this time on his gunblade and the Griever charm hanging from its handle. "You don't have to grieve any more, Squall." She plopped onto his bed, letting herself bounce a few times in an exaggerated way. "You're not gonna lose me again."

Squall's smile dimmed. "In the months since I met you, I've encountered more strangeness and danger than in the rest of my life combined. You sure about that?"

She tweaked her head to the side a bit, like a puppy. "I think jumping out into space to catch me with no hope of rescue is as crazy as it'll get. Come here you lug!" She held her arms out toward him, just like she did aboard Ragnarok. This time, he didn't give into his stoicism. This time he obeyed his emotions and hugged her. They sat in that embrace for a measure of time he dared not count.

Rinoa was the one to break it, only slightly, so that she could grab his face and kiss him again. This was the most insistent kiss she'd yet pressed upon his lips. He felt his fingers and toes tingle as his heart rate spiked. He lost track of himself as she let her lips travel to his cheek, then his ear, his neck, down to where his necklace dangled over his collarbone. He felt his fingertips go numb briefly as he struggled to process this new pleasure. He didn't give any conscious thought to doing the same thing to her when she bared her soft, petite neck toward him.

The mutual exchange of kissing and exploring new parts of each other carried on back and forth, every few minutes or so finding them discarding another article of clothing from their bodies. She shuddered with delight when he finally took off his gloves and ran his bare hands across her face, her neck, finally lingering in a safe spot on her chest between and above her breasts. "You ever gonna touch 'em," she teased to him in a whisper. 

For a moment, embarrassment returned to Squall. His face flushed as his eyes sank downward, away from her. "I've never... gone this far."

"You've been educated on this kinda stuff, right?"

"SeeDs are given a course on sexual education," he offered back in a textbook tone.

"Is that so? I don't recall you shying away from putting your other education to use." She took his hand in hers, guiding it further down her chest until it cupped her left breast. Even through the blue cloth covering her, he was stunned by her softness and warmth. "Don't you like this?"

He looked up at her again. His face was a trembling mix of happiness and anxiety. She could feel him shaking. "I do... but I... I've never... I don't want to mess up. What if I'm no good?"

She beamed all the more at him, swept away by how cute he looked to her at that moment. "I doubt that you were very good at swinging that gunblade the first time."

He chuckled, easing some of his tension. "Are you sure we should... go... further? What if I hurt you? Or I don't remember what I'm supposed to do..."

"I think your 'education' will kick in." She leaned closer, resting her forehead against his while she clutched his hand tight. "Squall... I love you. I don't want to have any regrets. I don't care about how long we're 'supposed' to wait. We've been through more in a matter of months than most people have in their lives. We've bested time itself. I don't want to wake up another day thinking about what could've been. Not ever again." She grabbed his face gently, letting their eyes lock into a tight embrace. "Squall, I want to be your woman. In every way possible."

"I, um..." He chuckled in nervous way. "I'm having trouble thinking of an argument against that." 

She didn't need him to say anything more. She pressed her lips against his again, reveling in his taste, his burning heat. She coaxed him to feel up her breasts again, gently at first, letting him get used to the idea of caressing her through her clothes first. As she felt him relax, she guided his hands under her garment to the soft flesh beneath. Layer by layer they unraveled themselves, until at last his heavy jacket was put aside, and he laid upon her half-naked. They kissed with a new, heated fervor, their lips and their tongues daring to explore new depths. He shuddered as he ran his hand along her smooth belly, daring himself over and over to revisit her tender, impossibly soft breasts. No dream he'd ever dreamt came close to this.No adult magazine Seifer ever tried to get Squall to read even hinted at this sort of bliss.

While he was atop her in his bed, she still took the lead, rending their clothes enough to expose their genitalia to each other. Anatomy class never prepared him for how beautiful he found a real, live woman to be, her labia exposed, daring to be touched, to be parted. Rinoa coaxed Squall's throbbing member out of its regulation SeeD prison, her smooth skin feeling heavenly against it. She ushered him to her, urging him inside with eager arms and legs even as the pain of her first true penetration urged her to stop. He hesitated every time he saw a wince of pain on her face, but she always pushed him to continue whenever he stopped. When her walls at last caved and he slid into her for truly the first time, they both succumbed to ecstasy, barely moving as they processed this new pleasure. As he processed the incredible surges of intense nirvana traveling through his body, he let his deeply buried male instinct take some control. He began to move in her, back and forth, relishing as he glided in and out of her soft, warm wetness. There was no skill or grace in his movement. Rinoa herself was too overcome to do more than urge him to continue. He did not last long inside her, his aching cock unable to withstand the pressure of this impossibly beautiful sensation. With no measure of control left of himself, he expelled his seed in her, collapsing into her body in a mix of tears and sweat.

She held him tight for the longest time, her hands buried in his messed up, sweaty hair. He let himself out of Rinoa, and for a few fussy seconds tried to clean her up with his shirt. She teased him and ushered Squall back into her arms. With the backdrop of revelry coming through his window, they fell asleep tangled in each other, in the deepest embrace they'd ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place almost immediately after the final scene in FF VIII. Since Squall and I are very similar I thought this would be an interesting scene to write. I also figured that their first ever having sex would be awkward and short-lived, as it so often is in reality.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed this. If so I may write more FF VIII material in the future.


End file.
